


SLiCE

by Selenic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Manga & Anime, Manip, Training Camp, Volleyball, WIP Big Bang, WIP Bing Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: Art for WIP Big Bang 2017 - a few banners, some collectible card style images, and other manips, forRoryChaze's Haikyuu!! fic SLiCE, featuring Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi.





	SLiCE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoryChaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SLiCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817558) by [RoryChaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze). 



> I wasn't supposed to sign up for anything for a while, but when I saw there's a Haikyuu!! story without art at WIP Big Bang 2017, I couldn't resist the temptation :) I had so much fun working with these images, I hope you enjoy them too ^_^ The pairings are from the story, but there isn't much slash as such in the images, sorry. I still hope some have enough subtext to spark your imagination, especially in connection to the story :)
> 
> A huge thank you to RoryChaze for the inspiration, and for sharing my love of the series ^_^ And thank you to the people running the WIPBigBang, I'm really happy I got this chance to participate with my art!
> 
> Source for screencaps used as material: [qtpiecaps on Tumblr](http://qtpiecaps.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please check out [RoryChaze's fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11817558) too, for all the wonderful cuteness, ♥! ^_^

 

So this is my collection of art for WIP Big Bang 2017, for [RoryChaze's Haikyuu!! fic 'SLiCE'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11817558) :) Click the pictures to see larger versions of them, hope you enjoy! ^_^ And go check out the fic too!

 

SLiCE banners

I used the title of the story as inspiration for a banner with the characters inside the letters. I had fun finding the right kind of images to use, and I'm pretty happy with the results, and the sense of them being in the middle of a game :) (I think the hand in the 'i' actually belongs to Lev, but it fit so well I used it anyway ^_^) I made versions with white and transparent backgrounds, so they can be used in varied situations.

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/SLICE_WhiteBG.png)

SLiCE banner, with white background

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/SLICE_transp_BlackEdges.png)

SLiCE banner, transparent with black edges

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/SLICE_transp_WhiteEdges.png)

SLiCE banner, transparent with white edges

 

Tsukishima banner

The first thing I tried out was another kind of banner, with Tsukishima more in the front (since the story is from his point of view) and the whole group of four in the back. I added a few stripes to represent the teams they're in, orange for Karasuno, white for Fukurodani, and red for Nekoma. Still, for a long time I felt the banner needed an extra touch. So after finishing the SLiCE banner, I used the outline of the text in that and made it into a logo of sorts and placed it in the upper corner, and I think it made all the difference :) 

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/Tsukishima_SLICE.png)

 

Collectible cards

The actual snippets of the story I got before I started were really interesting, especially thinking about Kuroo taping the fingers of the rather reluctant Tsukishima :D I found a few great screencaps of Tsukishima with taped fingers in a later episode of season two, and used them to create my own 'screencaps' that show a moment after Kuroo has taped Tsukishima's fingers and lets him go :) I ended up with two pictures, one form either side of the scene - Tsukishima's and Kuroo's.

I also wanted to make a picture with all four guys, so I looked for images of them that I could fit together. But I wasn't happy with just doing the pictures, so after trying a few things with them, and a suggestion from my boyfriend, I decided to make them look like collectible cards for the series. I added some orange and black stripes, and the Haikyuu!! logo on them, as well as the 'SLiCE' logo I had created earlier. The bf said they could be from and extra episode or an OVA :D I wish there was one about RoryChaze's story, because I would just love to see how it would look as anime ^_^ I hope these pics will make you feel that way too :) 

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/Collectable_card_1.png)

Tsukishima and Kuroo, showing Tsukishima

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/Collectable_card_2.png)

Tsukishima and Kuroo, showing Kuroo

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/Collectable_card_3.png)

All together ^_^

 

I had so much fun with all of these, and I still have a few ideas that I keep fiddling with that aren't finished yet. ~~I'll try to post those too when they're ready :)~~ And here they are! I really could keep playing around with these forever, but I think I'm pretty happy with how these versions turned out :)

 

The Volleyball Layout

Having played around with the volleyball image for the SLiCE banners and logos, I really wanted to try how it would work as a layout template. While working with it was interesting and fun, it took me a lot of time to find the right picture for each section! And I also had to try and fix the ball template as well, since making it bigger really showed all the 'little' mistakes I had made earlier in creating it... (sometimes I rush things thinking 'well I'm just doing a test so I don't have to be so precise' and later on forget how hastily I've done things, and end up having to spend extra time in redoing stuff :D) Still, I'm happy I did this, and made a piece that's not rectangular like most of my work :) Click picture for larger version! (oh, and if you start from the top and go through the sections counterclockwise, (well the ball is a bit off, but still) it's supposed to flow like a scene. I hope...)

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/Ball_transpr.png)

 

Four Stripes and Four Guys

Then there's this troublesome picture :) Very early on I found a screencap with all the guys that felt like good material, but after painstakingly editing them out and fixing some issues like missing elbows and stuff, I didn't really know what to do with them. I put a few stripes of images behind them, like the number three hall they played in together :) But it still felt like the picture was missing something. After finally finishing the previous image with the ball sections layout, I decided to try using the outlines of the ball here as well, and it worked! \o/ I did a version without and then with the logos for Haikyuu!! and the story title. (And as you may notice, the volleyball template makes another appearance too.)

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/FourStripesFourGuys.png)

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/FSFG_logos.png)

 

The Taped Fingers

And finally a few little extras, simply because I loved the idea of Kuroo taping Tsukishima's hands so much ;) The closeup of the hands didn't really fit in any of the other images, so I made a quick manga-ish scene with the pictures of Tsukki and Kuroo that I already had, using a quote from one of the story snippets I got from RoryChaze ^_^

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/Tsukki_Kuroo_hands_closeup.jpg)

 

[ ](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/WIPBigBang2017/Tsukki_Kuroo_quote.png)

 

And there you have them all, finally :D Except for all the ideas that I didn't find suitable source pics for, or didn't have time to even start working on. I'm really happy I felt so inspired to do as much as I did, and I'll be sure to keep a more active eye out for challenges that call for art from now on, since despite all the work involved, I enjoyed this immensely ^_^


End file.
